orstlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Book7
Orstland is now an ocean country filled with humans that could breath water. In the prologue, the main character is the only spirit child of Karifer and Fenatin . His parents asked what he wished and he wished to have a body. Wysall was a baby orphan who was adopted by an Orstland family. He learnt stories, legends and grew up. When he was 12, he decided to leave the seas and become a special land trooper . Similar to book 1 . Wysall was a top student at learning how to breathe air and live outside water. He discovered foreign countries and cultures and helped maintain peace in the land kingdom of Baldural . He wanted to be an explorer but there was only one place which still held secrets, it was the ocean trench between the continental shelves. Even swimming at normal depths was dangerous because of the beasts. Nobody knew how deep the bottom was. Wysall sailed on a boat to the middle of the trench. He then used a lightstone and a pressure suit and water mask to dive as deep as he could. By filling his water mask with air he could travell farther but was much more bouyant so added removable weights. In total darkness his air tank broke. Indespiration, Wysall held his breath and removed his weights. He wasn't going to make it. Forced to hydrofill on unclean water he inhaled. To his great surprise he found he could breathe fine. He returned to the surface to put on new weights and grab a new lightstone. He tried again and made it further but his sweat began to freeze. Trying to move he ripped his pressure suit and began being crushed. Once again it soon stopped hurting. The light stone ran out and floated away. In total darkness and possibly surrounded by dangerous beasts, he paniced. He gained the ability to sense water. He could see, hear, smell, feel and taste currents in the water and also bubbles where it was different. Instinctively he knew the bubbles were animals. Once reaching the trench floor he sensed a large unmoving bubble. He swam to it and found a stone building. He went inside to find lightstones illuminating a building made entirely of pearl. The water in the building was so full of oxygen it actually hurt a little. Exploring around he found two humanoid creatures that he couldn't sense. The creatures turned out to be the proud parents of his spirit. They revealed that the spirits of his family, friends and kingdom were actually his uncles and aunties. They explained why he could never use magic and that he had no power to change destiny yet he had special water magic . They explain his background. Angry, Wysall left them and returned to Orstland. He was contacted by a visible spirit called Redden . Redden listened and remarked that he was a water elemental and needed for her dream. She told Wysall of the existance of the elements . Realising that if he could obtain the water element he could become a djinn without a wish, he returned to the building and ignored his parents warnings to steal the trioxide stone or air element. Redden used the air element to travel to Sky City and take the earth element. She carried Wysall to the centre of the driest desert so he could remove the stone from its shrine. Once removed, Redden stole it from him and absorbed it. Redden had no idea what happened to the endless flame or fire element. Hallovan came to her and promised to tell her where it was if she promised to use a wish to make him a djinn. She agreed and Hallovan told her it was taken long ago to prevent the sun from extinguishing. Redden use her elements to travel to the sun and threaten Ashtrair , the keeper of the element, to give it to her or she would use the other elements to destroy the earth (which was entirely possible). Ashtrair gave her the final element. The sun would darken and after a year it would be gone forever. Redden absorbed all 4 elements and declared herself god over the planet. She threatened to destroy everything unless both spirit and djinn bowed to her. Karifer tried to confront her but was forced to grant Redden's wish of making both her and Hallovan djinn. As married djinn of darkness and pain respectively, they made the entire planet miserable and imprisoned the other djinn. Wysall trained for an entire year to master water magic. After he felt ready, he challenged the evil djinn. Hallovan used his power to give Wysall infinite pain but primal emotion only super powered his water magic. He withstood pain beyond what any djinn could bear and redirected it to imprison Hallovan in ice. Redden hid in darkness but Wysall pulled the water in her element to him. The moment his hand touched her head, the water element recognised him as its true master are forsook Redden. Redden used the other elements to banish him to suffocate on the moon but instead he used its frozen lakes to come back. He created an army of spirit clones and used them to share his painful gift from Hallovan. Redden was crippled with pain and involuntarily made the planet begin to rip apart. Wysall froze the surface of the earth to keep it together. He removed the elements from redden and threw both djinn down a crevice and sealed up the planet to trap them there forever. He used the earth element to create a second moon. He used the fire element to reignite the sun. He returned the air element and built Atlantis the new capital of Orstland and he absorbed the water element to become a djinn. He travelled the planet exploring. Redden taught Hallovan how to create a spirit projection and together they both continued to make misery. Wysall settled in a small town and lived at the bottom of a wishing well, secretly granting wishes. One fateful day a woman was stripped naked and thrown in by thugs by Wysall rescued her. She was the only one who knew the secret of the well and became his biggest fan. She threw a coin in wishing to be just like him. Wysall knew this and ignored the wish but Zizzaren travelled around learning magic and trying to grant wishes. Eventually Wysall agreed and turned Zizzaren into a djinn. They married and became djinn of love and rage. The End. Seriously. No more books in the Orstland series except small ones. Category:Books Category:Book7